


Give Me Your Love (I'll Gladly Take It All)

by takeyourtimes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Discreet Monster and Monster Activity, Emotion Eater, Emotional Baekhyun, Fainting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeyourtimes/pseuds/takeyourtimes
Summary: Baekhyun just needs someone who can handle all his emotions.





	Give Me Your Love (I'll Gladly Take It All)

**Author's Note:**

> MONSTERFEST 2019 Prompt T153
> 
> I really wished to do this prompt justice but, boy... this happened. I hope everyone enjoys reading!!  
Thank you to the Monster Mods for holding this fest!!

The apartment door shut lightly and Baekhyun leaned back against it, sighing. He quickly tried to wipe any reminisce of tears from his face and sniffled once, twice. Maybe he should’ve sat in the car a little longer because there was no way Kyungsoo wasn’t going to notice that he had been crying his eyes out just a little while ago. 

When he walked out into the living room he knew he couldn’t even run to his room to hide, not with Kyungsoo sitting leisurely on the couch. An eyebrow was raised with Baekhyun’s appearance and room was made for him to sit as well. Like he had no choice, Baekhyun dragged himself next to friend. 

“What did they say this time?”

Baekhyun hated how Kyungsoo already knew. He’s been dumped so often and the reason are always similar but for some reason his friend always asked about it.

“He said I was ‘too much,’ or something.” Baekhyun mumbled, pushing himself deeper into the cushions. 

“Too much as in…?” Kyungsoo really wanted details every time, Baekhyun always wanted him to drop it and console him instead. 

“I don’t know, I didn’t ask.” He huffed back. “It’s always the same so I didn’t even bother this time, just assumed that I’m _ still _a mess of overbearing feelings.”

Kyungsoo pursed his lips and stared at Baekhyun before sighing. “Baekhyun don’t cry.”

He didn’t even notice that the tears started rolling again. He wiped at them angrily. “You see! I can’t help it, my feelings just… pour out.”

His friend squeezed his knee gently, trying to comfort him. “Well, then, just let it all out.”

“What a typical line.” Baekhyun sniffed. “Also, in case you forgot, I’m trying to avoid letting all my feelings out.”

Kyungsoo sighed and retracted his hand. “Maybe you need to find ways to distribute your feelings so they don’t come out at once. Write poems, sing some love songs, and things of that sort.”

The older scoffed before he pushed himself off the couch, struggling because of how deep he sunk. “I don’t want to be overbearing _ and _creepy.” 

Kyungsoo grabbed for Baekhyun again, holding his hand and looking up at him. “Just a suggestion, I don’t like seeing one of my best friends getting his heart broken constantly.”

“I know.” Baekhyun gripped at hand in between his for a second before he dropped it to make his way towards the hallway. “Speaking of best friends, is Jongdae in?”

“See for yourself!” The response was a little louder as Baekhyun was already in front of the last door all the way at the end of their hall. Their place wasn’t so big they had to shout at each other at this distance but it was always best to make sure the others heard. 

No one could tell if Jongdae was home just by opening his door. It was always dark because he would either be out or have the curtains shut tightly so he could sleep. His late nights working at a bar usually had him knocked out till three. It was noon. 

Baekhyun spotted a lump beneath his friend’s blue comforter and completely entered the room, shutting the door behind him. “Jongdae!”

The lump merely grumbled, most likely woken when Baekhyun had opened the door. It wasn’t a pillow thrown at him like most days, so Baekhyun figured his presence was given the okay. He quickly made his way towards the bed and threw himself on top of Jongdae, clinging to the mass that was his friend under the covers. There was a small jerking motion and Baekhyun guessed Jongdae swung at him but his arm was trapped beneath the blanket as well as himself. 

“What kind of friend tries to hit someone who just got his heart broken.” Baekhyun whined, wiggling his way off to lay next to the other. 

The covers were thrown back and his kitty-like companion squinted at him groggily. “Again?”

“_ That’s _ your response?” Baekhyun scoffed, already pushing himself up upright. 

Jongdae grabbed the other’s wrist and brought him back, lifting the covers to allow him in. Limbs were wrapped around Baekhyun without resistance and he sighed in the crook of his neck. “Sorry, usually you’d be crying but you seemed fine just now when you were crushing me to death.” 

“I did cry. Before I got here and also to Kyungsoo.”

“You went to him _ first _ ?” Jongdae gasped, playfully pulling away from Baekhyun’s arms. “I thought _ I _was the best friend of all best friends.” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and brought Jongdae back in. “You _ are _, don’t tell Kyungsoo that though.”

“He already knows.” Jogdae’s grin could be felt through his words. “I like to make these things known.” 

Baekhyun didn’t comment-merely hummed-and let them lapse into silence, considering taking a nap to recover from crying. It was quiet and cool in here and Jongdae’s arms always gave comfort. Maybe it was because he was a presence so familiar to Baekhyun that he felt that way, or maybe that’s just the way Jongdae was. Comforting and warm, perfect for hugs and cuddles. 

Sleep was ebbing his mind when Jongdae spoke again. 

“Maybe you should lay off the dating for a bit.” Jongdae suggested, carding a hand through the other’s hair. “Figure yourself out.”

Baekhyun pulled back and questioned his friend with his gaze, though it looked more of a sleepy stare than anything.

“I was just thinking, maybe it’s them and not you.” 

Baekhyun snorted, burying his face in a pillow. “Yeah, that's why they keep telling me _ I’m _too much. Isn't it usually the ‘it's not you, it's me’ excuse if it was the other way?” 

“You're not insufferable, Baekhyun, despite what Kyungsoo and I tell you.” Jongdae sighed. “If we're able to handle you, other people can too.” 

“We're not dating though.” Baekhyun pointed out. 

“We kinda are.” Jongdae laughed. “If you exclude dates and sex. We even made out once.” 

“_ Please _ stop bringing that up.” Baekhyun groaned, rolling himself on his back. They were barely starting high school and it was an uneventful happening. Baekhyun was struggling with his sexuality and Jongdae was a proudly declared bi so being the best friend he was he offered to help Baekhyun. With a kiss. That turned into a make out session. Afterwords, Baekhyun decided he _ was _ gay but nothing ever happened between them; Jongdae just liked to tease him about it. 

“It was the turning point of your life.” Jongdae grinned, giving himself some sort of praise. 

“Yeah, it made my life into the mess it is now. Guys suck.” 

Jongdae hummed in what Baekhyun hopes was agreement before throwing the covers off and scooting out of bed, leaving Baekhyun to mope on his own. 

  
  
  
  
  


It took a week for Baekhyun to think that Jongdae may be kind of right about things. He was sitting in a popular coffee shop, relaxing, when he spotted his most recent ex waltzing in. A girl their age on his arm, hand snaking down to hold his as they walked up to the counter to order. She was pretty and became even more so when a gentle smile broke on her face after the man she was holding asked her a question. 

Baekhyun let out a harsh breath, the feeling of hurt hitting him fast and hard. He tried his best to keep his head down and not look as they waited for their order, worried his ex might notice him. It was going well until the two were walking out the door. Baekhyun’s eyes met his past partner and they widened like he was guilty of something; that hurt Baekhyun even more. The beautiful girl dragged _ her _ boyfriend out obliviously, and he never took another glance back once they passed the threshold. 

“That fucker.” Baekhyun growled, chest squeezing tightly. 

His ex had looked like he was caught doing something he shouldn’t be and that alone led Baekhyun to know he was doing just that when they were still dating. It was no wonder Baekhyun’s way of loving overwhelmed him; the guy didn’t want or need it when he had someone else. They were only together for under two months, so how long was that going on? Was he the one being cheated on or was it the girl he just saw? No, they were both wronged in any case. He was just two-timed, plain and simple.

“Hey, you okay?”

Baekhyun was pulled from his mind flitting through memories and questions about them. “H-huh?” 

Someone he didn’t know stood at the table he was seated at, looking down at him worriedly. He was dressed formally, clean, white button and grey slacks. Cute too with his black styled hair back and noticeable pouty lips. “You’re crying.”

The moment he had pointed it out, Baekhytun felt a tear slip off his chin. He hadn’t noticed when he had started but his cheeks were already streaked with wetness. “Again? And in public too…” 

“Do you want to move back there?” He was pointing to the back corner where a table rested against the wall, hidden partly by a potted plant. 

“I'd rather leave.” Baekhyun sniffed, cheeks warming in embarrassment as he notices other people glancing at him.

“You don't want to talk about it?” The man backed up as Baekhyun stood. “Calm down a bit?” 

“I don't know you.” Baekhyun pointed out, gathering his drink and trash.

“That makes things easier, right?” A mischievous smile that didn't suit the man but looked good on him nonetheless. 

Baekhyun suddenly thought of Kyungsoo telling him to find ways to let out do if his emotions and maybe this was a good opportunity. The guy was kind of right, he didn't know him and he could tell everything without him caring about the details, but did he want to talk about his failed love to someone. Thinking back at everything now is making his chest squeeze even tighter, pretty soon he wouldn’t be able to breathe correctly. 

He looked up to the man again, tears mostly dry on his cheeks. “I-”

“Or not.” The man waved his hands dismissively. “You don’t seem okay with it, you can go if you’d like.” 

“...We can talk.” Baekhyun blinked, not really sure. 

The man mimicked the action, expecting his offer to be turned down. “Oh, okay. Let me order first, I'll meet you there…?” 

Baekhyun nodded slowly and only made his way back once the stranger was at the counter. When he sat, he immediately wiped his palms on his jeans. Nervous was an understatement, his heartbeat was pounding in his ears. He didn't tell anyone about his relationships, only giving his friends the full picture rather than the details whenever they ask. 

“I’m Yixing, by the way.” A cup was placed on the table and the man slipped into the seat next to him. “I realized while waiting that I didn’t even introduce myself.”

“Baekhyun.” He stuck his hand out to initiate an awkward handshake that both of them chuckled quietly about. 

Yixing took a sip of his drink, eyeing Baekhyun from over the rim of it. “How do you want to go about this? Want me to ask questions or do you just wanna talk…?”

“I don’t know where to even start.” He didn’t know if he should talk about this recent even or all his past relationships. Did this guy even want to hear about all that or just why he was crying earlier?

“How about the reason why you were crying?”

And Baekhyun told him. He told him that he was probably being cheated on, that he was dumped before knowing, and that he really liked the guy. Without a second thought he brought up another instance and another, everything flowed of him seamlessly. Oh, and this one guy or this other time that guy, and a few that reminded of before when some guy; he talked about them all. It was a little awful reliving everything but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling the pain of rejection over and over again. When he finally got silenced, his mind out of memories, Baekhyun felt lighter. It was like he could breathe again, the tightness in his chest and whirling in his head had disappeared. 

Baekhyun took a sip from his now cold coffee after noticing how dry his mouth was from talking. “That wasn’t so bad.” He cleared his throat. “No comments?”

Yixing had remained silent the whole time, watching Baekhyun ramble on. His presence was strong and it felt like it grew with each story told. Baekhyun felt the others eyes on him but hadn’t looked up to meet them, to avoid judgement and getting embarrassed.

“You want me to comment?” Yixing sounded surprised. “I thought I was just gonna be a listener.”

“You don’t have to.” Baekhyun shook his head, relief filling him. “It’d be a little mortifying, honestly, I’d rather not have a stranger tell me my love life is shit.”

Yixing nodded. “Then I won’t say anything.”

Baekhyun fiddled with the cup in his hands, not really sure what to do here with this man now. “Um, thanks. Letting everything out was really… It took a lot off my conscious.”

Thankfully, Yixing started gathering himself to leave, saving Baekhyun the trouble of starting more conversation. “It’s no big deal, I kinda do this for a living. Nice meeting you, see ya!”

“Ah, bye.” Baekhyun was surprised by how fast the man got up and left. The entrance door’s jingle sounded and he slumped back in his seat, a breathless laugh escaping.

What kind of stranger swoops in to hear a person’s sob story and books it when it was over? Baekhyun sat up again, sweat collecting at his brow with a new worry. Yixing had thought he was too much, didn’t he? That’s why he ran off as soon as Baekhyun was done; he had scared him by retelling what made others end their relationship, by telling what he was like to be with. Baekhyun groaned and dropped his forehead to the table. There really was no helping him.

He eventually dragged himself back home and immediately made his way to Jongdae’s room. His friend was lying on his bed, legs dangling off the end and eyes locked to the phone he held over himself. Kyungsoo was there too, scanning Jongdae’s CD shelf.

“I’m a lost cause.” Baekhyun announced when they both turned at the sound of the door. As usual, he threw himself across Jongdae.

Jongdae rested his phone on Baekhyun’s back. “What happened this time? There’s no way you started dating someone and got dumped in the span of a week.”

“No.” Baekhyun scoffed. “I met someone and spilled all my relationships details to them, totally scared them off. Oh, I also found out my last boyfriend was cheating on me.”

His friend sat up abruptly, sliding Baekhyun to be spread across his lap rather than his stomach. “Ju- Ow!” Jongdae rubbed his inner thigh where Baekhyun had just pinched.

“Please refrain from my naming my exes.” 

“Baekhyun.” It was Kyungsoo this time. He was leaning against the shelf now, a CD in hand. “Are you okay?”

Baekhyun realized he really was fine. He cried when he saw it but was completely okay after gushing to a stranger. “Yeah, I'm good. I already cried.” 

“That's not good.” Kyungsoo pointed out, sitting at the edge of the bed near where Jongdae and Baekhyun rested. 

“I'm good _ now _.” Baekhyun smiled reassuringly to his friend.

Kyungsoo was scanning his face, double checking, before he sighed and pushed himself off the shelf. “I’m gonna go clean.”

Jongdae began running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair once the door shut behind their friend. Music started playing a little bit afterwards: it was jazz.

“We still on for tomorrow?” Jongdae asked, sweeping the previous conversation away. 

“Yeah.”

Occasionally, Jongdae will drag Baekhyun out after his relationships end. It’s a night filled with karaoke and liquor, lots of liquor. Baehyun wasn’t one to drink much due to his low tolerance, but he wasn’t one to lose out on a good time either. Jongdae wouldn’t let anything happen to him either, he never got too bad himself because he claimed it was a night for Baekhyun, not him. They quarreled when Jongdae said that. Baekhyun was already far too gone and started crying, saying he didn’t need a pity party but a nice time with his best friend. He doesn’t really remember much else but he does remember waking up the next morning and Jongdae being apologetic and assuring Baekhyun that he didn’t pity him. Baekhyun had dropped it, only remembering small details about the fight and to avoid another because his head was pounding. A night like that never did happen again; the rest that followed were enjoyable, well, the parts Baekhyun could remember were. 

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun only lasted two rounds of karaoke before Jongdae decided he should drag him back home. They started off with fun songs, tried to outsing each other, and danced around freely, but as time went on and Baekhyun drank more the atmosphere started going downhill. Jongdae was now staring at his drunk friend, slumped in his seat with tears streaming down his face while he sang a melancholy ballad. Only when he started to bumble around the lyrics because he was starting to seriously cry did Jongdae stand up and pry the microphone from his hands. The session was only halfway done, the money going to waste. 

“This was supposed to be a night of fun.” Jongdae grumbled, lifting his friend up to lean against him. 

“I was having fun.” Baekhyun sniffled and then stumbled a bit when Jongdae began walking them out the door. 

“I know you were.” 

Baekhyun wiped the reminisce of tears off his face as they past the front counter. He had stopped crying now the he wasn’t singing such a sad song anymore and he didn’t want to walk out looking like an extreme mess. They stepped out into the street filled with nightlife.

It looked like it had rained and the sidewalk and streets reflected distorted versions of the light up signs of buildings. People were walking here and there, in and out. Cars only passed occasionally as this street was more for prancing around, bar hopping, clubbing, and the like. 

Baekhyun wiggled, trying to get out of Jongdae’s grip. “I’m not so drunk that I can’t walk on my own.” 

Jongdae studied him, eyes unsure. His hesitance was justified, afterall his friend was bawling his eyes out and stumbling not that long ago. “How about I just hold your hand? I won’t be fully supporting you and you’ll still have less of a chance to doing something stupid.” They both jumped as a crash and loud laughter sounded behind them. A women had ran into a trash can and her friends were clumsily trying to pick her back up. “Like that.”

“Fine.” Baekhyun really didn’t think he was _ that _ drunk but he also didn’t want to risk being in a trash can either. 

The two of them began their walk back home. Jongdae was slightly swinging their hands back and forth while humming to the song being broadcasted along the street; Baekhyun guessed he was in a good mood. That makes one of them at least. After crying, Baekhyun just wanted to go home and sleep off the leftover feelings of sadness, and the alcohol in his system was starting to make him drowsy.

Their walking stuttered and stopped when Baekhyun’s free hand was suddenly grabbed from behind. Baekhyun whipped his head back in surprise while Jongdae turned in confusion, thinking his friend had stopped on his own. 

It was… Yixing? The man wore a mask of surprise as well, as if he didn’t even know it was Baekhyun he grabbed. His face quickly changed into sincerity as he let go of Baekhyun’s hand and started apologizing.

“Hi…?” Baekhyun breathed out, a little shaken from being grabbed suddenly. Along with the fact that Yixing looked really good.

Yixing had looked like he was come from work the first time Baekhyun had met him but now his attire was kind of sexy. His shirt was still buttoned but the fabric was a loose satin that was showing off his chest, and his pants were tight and black. Anyone could see that his body was nice, probably a lot more than just nice, by looking at him in that. 

Baekhyun was practically drooling and Jongdae tightened his grip, sensing his friend’s mood shifting. 

“Are y-” Yixing didn’t even get to ask what he was curious about before Jongdae stuck himself between the two.

“Sorry, he’s drunk and off limits.” 

God, his friend thought he was getting picked up. Not that Baekhyun would mind with how Yixing looks right now. Even the shocked face he had after he heard Jongdae’s words was kind of attractive to Baekhyun. 

“Jong-” 

“He’s not interested.” Jongdae wasn’t having it today. He pulled on Baekhyun’s hand and made him stumble on his feet once again to follow. 

Baekhyun was _ very _ interested but went along anyway, trusting his supposedly drunk self to his best friend. He threw back an apologetic smile to a still watching Yixing. In return, the other put his hand up in a confused wave. It was a sudden and blundered encounter that even left the one who approached Baekhyun in a baffled state. 

“I knew that person.” Baekhyun casually says as they turned the corner and Yixing couldn’t be seen any longer. 

Jongdae opened his mouth audibly, surprise coloring his face and glanced at Baekhyun. “...A friend?”

“I guess, I only met him once.” The two of them quickly jaywalked, halting their conversation. “He was the one I talked about yesterday. The one I spilled my guts to.”

“I don’t remember anything other than the fact you told me you were cheated on.” 

“_ Well, _” Baekhyun exasperated, “I met him while crying over being cheated on.” 

“The usual.” 

“Shut up. Anyway, he offered his ears to hear my lifelong problem.” 

“We do that all the time.” Jongdae complains, more about the fact Baekhyun turned to someone else than anything. 

Baekhyun pursed his lips as they approached their apartment complex. It wasn’t that far from where they were, as it was aimed for the college kids that filled the area. A lot of what was around seemed to suit the lifestyle for students, it was a like a small town within a city. Despite that fact, out of the three friends, only Kyungsoo was attending college. Jongdae was taking a semester off and Baekhyun had never bothered. He was doing alright working as a piano teacher of sorts at a small music space a few blocks down, but he figured he would have to go back some time to start making a little more than he was getting. 

The two friends weren’t the only ones making their way back. Their peers walked in pairs or groups around them, laughing or chatting, back to their apartments. Others aimlessly hung around their doors with others or sat at one of the few benches outside.

“This place feels more like a college dorm than an apartment complex.” Baekhyun mused, mind wandering away from what they were originally talking about. 

Jongdae laughed and pushed Baekhyun to walk up the stairs before him. “We’ve been here for two years and you’re just noticing?” 

“Being intoxicated brings your mind to whole new levels.” 

The door clicked open and Jongdae shushed Baekhyun even though he wasn’t being noisy. Kyungsoo was most likely asleep already, it was nothing new with most of his classes being in the morning. “I thought you weren’t _ that _ drunk.” 

“Drunk enough to suddenly have the hots for a guy I met twice.” Baekhyun chuckled, making his way to his room. “But, don’t tell me he wasn’t attractive.”

“You just got out of a relationship.” Jongdae deadpanned. “No boys, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun bounced onto his bed and then flattened himself out. “Okay, no boys. But what about di-”

“No.” Jongdae shut the door, cutting the conversation off and leaving his friend to sleep.

  
  
  
  


In retrospect, Baekhyun should listen to Jongdae but here he was after work at the coffee shop he had first met Yixing--for the fourth day in a row. He admits that he wasn’t interested in when he had first met him, and he didn’t know if he was too caught up in his moping or he just didn’t realize how good looking he was till that one night. He was too drunk to notice in the moment, but Yixing had approached him after Baekhyun had thought he scared him off. He woke up with the fire already sparked and didn’t bother putting it out. That was a first for him.

A relationship was out of the question for Baekhyun but he could have a little fun, couldn’t he? He knew Jongdae was right about him just coming out of a relationship but that didn’t mean he should swear off guys, especially ones as attractive as Yixing. 

“Um.” 

Baekhyun was brought out of his thoughts and nearly knocked is empty cup off the table. He peeked up in hope and his heart hammered in blooming anticipation when he saw it was Yixing who had approached him. 

He was back in work-like attire, black slacks and, this time, a pastel blue button up. He looked so different from when Baekhyun last met him but the fire in his chest still pulsated at the sight of the other. 

“Hi.” Baekhyun’s sounded breathless and he blushed at the fact he sounded that way. Did it show his excitement? Would it pass as being surprised?

“Hi.” A dimple appeared on Yixing as he smiled bashfully. Oh no.

Baekhyun gulped and hoped the smile he returned was flirty but with how he felt even his hands shaking, he wasn’t so sure that was going well. “What brings you here?” He gestured to the table between them. 

“Well, I was going to get a coffee.” Yixing glanced at the counter before bringing his smile back to Baekhyun. “Then I saw something else that could keep me energized throughout the day.” 

Baekhyun didn’t know if that was a comment that should make him blush but Yixing dimpled again and his face flushed immediately. It was slightly embarrassing how he was suddenly so attracted to Yixing. “Oh, yeah? What?”

Yixing pressed his palm down on the table and leaned his weight on it, tilting his head cutely. “Want to go do something?”

Baekhyun blinked as Yixing ignored the question and took the jump. He won’t have to work for this and that made him grin. He grabbed his phone and cup to toss and stood. “Let’s go.” 

Baekhyun’s eagerness blurred his mind so he didn’t really know what conversation had led him to be pressed against Yixing’s apartment door the moment it shut behind them. His focus sharpened the moment their lips met and he immediately brought his hands to smooth themselves behind Yixing’s neck. 

Yixing jerked at the touch and their lips detached soundly. “Watch it,” he chuckled as he slid his own hands underneath Baekhyun’s shirt. “I’m a bit sensitive there.” 

A shiver went through Baekhyun at his words and the feeling of the others hands against his skin. Baekhyun couldn’t remember the last time he just had sex without any strings attached and he felt exhilerated doing it now. He moaned when their tongues met, spreading a sudden heat throughout his body. He gripped Yixing closer and the other responded by placing his hands on his thighs, squeezing them in signal. Baekhyun locked his arms around Yixing’s neck and lifted himself to wrap his legs around the slim waist in front of him. 

The wood against his back disappeared after Yixing steadied him and began walking down what Baekhyun assumed was a hallway--he was too caught up in kissing down Yixing’s neck to tell at this point. One of Baekhyun’s thighs was pinched when the feeling of his lips tickled Yixing a little too much and he huffed a warm breath of a laugh at the action.

Baekhyun assumed Yixing had his door wide open because the next thing he knew he was being placed down onto a bed. Yixing went down with him so Baekhyun tightened the legs around his waist to bring him even closer. Hips rolled upwards once and Yixing made a noise of surprise before pulling back slightly. 

“Eager?” Yixing breathed out the question and the man underneath him squirmed at the sound of it.

Baekhyun brought his hands between the two of them to start unbuttoning Yixing’s shirt and raised an eyebrow. He dragged his palms down the now bare chest to his stomach and then even lower to tug at Yixing’s jeans. Yixing watched as Baekhyun brought a hand even lower and let out a quick huff of a breath when Baekhyun slid it over his dick. 

“Aren’t you?” Baekhyun batted his eyelashes as he look up at Yixing--who’s eyes were now hazy and unfocused because Baekhyun had yet to stop the movement of his hand. He laughed when Yixing jerked his hips forward. 

“Fuck.” Yixing slid his top the rest of the way off and threw it somewhere across the room. He then began working on getting Baekhyun’s shirt off as well, humming as he watched the other wiggle from his touch. 

Things got hot a little too fast but neither of them cared, it turned both of them on. Little touches brought shudders and bold ones had them moaning unabashedly. They played a game of hot and cold that way, while ridding themselves of the rest of their clothes. 

Yixing smacked Baekhyun’s lips once more before parting and gesturing for him to slide up the bed. Baekhyun obliged, throwing his head back on the pillows and watching Yixing twist and open one of his drawers near the bedside. He licked his lips at the sight of Yixing’s erection, it was his first time seeing it as the other was on top of him until now. 

Baekhyun sat up, ignoring the questioning glance Yixing threw while he was still digging for what Baekhuyn assumed was lube and a condom. This position put Baekhyun right in front of the other when he straightened again. Baekhyun kissed his neck once before wrapping a hand around Yixing’s dick. A tsk was brought out from the action and Baekhyun grinned into the chest in front of him, moving his hand once to get another reaction. 

“C-can we get this going already?” Yixing growled, popping the lid of the lube in his hand open. 

Baehyun threw his head back and laughed--Yixing’s choice of dialogue and tone wasn’t really fit for the mood they had between them but it didn’t really throw him off, it just made him enjoy this moment a little more.

“How do you want to do this?” Yixing raised an eyebrow and wiggled the bottle of lube, not yet pressing any out. 

The other squinted at the question but he his eyes lit up in realization right after. Baekhyun laid back on the pillows once more and place his hands underneath the pillow cradling his head, fully offering himself. “Fuck me.” 

It took Yixing a beat before he began squeezing lube onto his fingers. The coldness made Baekhyun hiss when it made contact with him. Yixing was careful for someone who seemed so eager, though it was easy to tell he still was. His eyes were so focused on working Baekhyun nicely but his breathing was becoming more shallow as time passed, he was becoming more turned on by the second and Baekhyun making noises here and there or shivering when Yixing’s fingers moved just right wasn’t helping.

Baekhyun watched the other’s eyes darken drastically when he did outright moan as Yixing finally slid a third finger in with the rest. The sight made him want to want to work Yixing just as he was doing to him. Baekhyun nibbled on his bottom lip as he shimmied down a bit more, pushing Yixing’s finger to work more. He felt relaxed already and wanted to move on already. “C’mon Yixing.” Badekhyun purred, bringing Yixing’s eyes up to his face. The sight of him made Baekhyun shiver, he was so turned on even a look from the other made him react. “I want your cock now, please.” 

Yixing’s jaw dropped soundly and he huffed out a quick breathless laugh before pulling his fingers out. He quickly took the condom out and rolled it on, humming from touching his erection. “I’ll go slowly.”

Baekhyun nodded and breathed in as Yixing pushed his cock in. They both groaned and Yixing paused, observing Baekhun and to see if he was ready for more. In response, Baekhyun brought the heels of his feet to push the other forward. The moan he let when he was filled deeper was obscene and it turned Yixing on even more.

Once Yixing’s cock was fully in, they found a pace comfortable to adjust before Baekhyun moving his hips own his own to feel more. It didn’t take long for Yixing to start pounding into the other, lips seaing every moan Baekhyun tried to release.

Yixing pecked the other’s tightly pursed lips and blew out a puff of air, warming Baekhyun’s lips and it made him shiver pleasantly. He was suddenly at Baekhyun’s ear, nibbling. “Give me a little more.”

Baekhyun gasped at the feeling of Yixing’s teeth scraping along his neck and it was like a dam had blown once his mouth was open. A string of moans flowed from him to Yixing before he captured his mouth once again for a filthier kiss. 

“More.” Yixing kissed Baekhyun’s cheeks lightly, an unfittingly sweet gesture in this moment and it made the other’s heart squeeze dangerously.

Baekhyun brought his arms around the neck of the man above and pulled him close, tightly so he couldn’t leave him and hummed as the pace slowed then stopped. This was bad, he felt _ content _ and soothed in the moment until Yixing had began moving his hips once again. Baekhyun moaned loudly at the unexpected thrust and then his breath hitched when the pace began to quicken once again.

“Y-yixing.” He groaned, pulling on the other’s hair as he still had him trapped in his arms. He began saying his name over and over again, like he couldn’t let any other sound out. It had to be Yixing, Yixing, Yixing. The fingers buried in hair tugged even harder and his legs-that somehow made their way around Yixing’s waist-began moving restlessly, his toes curling involuntarily. His hips moved upwards and Yixing’s hands found their way to his waist to hold him still. 

“That’s it, Baekhyun.” Yixing licked a hot strip up the others neck and sucked harshly below his ear.

Baekhyun couldn’t breathe, his senses heightened and it was all too much. His head was thrown back, mouth agape and let the feeling take over. The orgasm felt different than any other he’s had, the tension he had was so tight that it felt unbelievably good to release. He didn’t realize he was so wound up till it was over, till he sighed in content and felt his limbs flop back onto the bed, the rest of him twitching slightly. It wasn’t wild or kinky sex in any way but Baekhyun thought that he was weirdly satisfied and tired as if it were.

Yixing laughed at the almost comical movement. “Was it too much?”

Baekhyun hummed and nipped at the palm that he noticed was stroking his face. “Mm, I don’t know.” A smirk into the other’s skin. “I would like a little more.”

Eyes were widened at response. “H-huh?”

“C’mon, Yixing.” Baekhyun used the other’s shocked to his advantage and rolled them over to straddle him. Yixing had never pulled out and he slipped from Baekhyun in the process, still hard. “You didn’t even cum.” 

Yixing shivered as Baekhyun grabbed for him, to connect them once again. 

“More.”

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun was in dream-like state all day, he couldn’t even remember how work went. Since he woke up, he struggled to bring himself from place to place--he wasn’t tired but rather felt incredibly lazy in a way he couldn’t describe.

He had been meeting with Yixing a lot more frequently than he initially thought he would. He only wanted to let off some steam and have a little fun but meeting had become a norm for them. Of course, there wasn’t any feelings between them still and Baekhyun left Yixing’s apartment after they finished--he was never kicked out but felt weird about sticking around. The constant fun he was having combined with work might be having some effect on him.

Right now he was sitting on an island stool while Kyungsoo was cooking dinner, staring at nothing in particular while his mind was on a certain someone. Kyungsoo didn’t throw a remark about him being useless and asking him to help, he wasn’t allowed to. Baekhyun dropped a whole pan of croissants _ one time _and Kyungsoo banned him from ever touching dinner unless it was spread out to be eaten. 

“Are you seeing someone right now?” Kyungsoo asked before tasting the tomato sauce he just finished. They were having homemade pizza because Kyungsoo thought it was healthier that way.

The door in Baekhyun’s mind slammed shut and he winced as if he actually heard it. That was not something he was expecting to hear so early on in his… whatever he had going on with Yixing. Then again, Kyungsoo was always sharp at figuring things out, he was scarily good at knowing what was going on.

“What’s giving you that idea.” Baekhyun hoped his voice was steady, he really didn’t want to be caught and scolded for something he had just started.

“...Just a feeling.” Kyungsoo’s go-to answer. “The air kinda shifted around you, it’s not as heavy.”

“I won’t always be sad.” Baekhyun grumbled. “Didn’t know you were into that aura-air reading stuff.”

“I just know you too well.” Kyungsoo sniffed. “It’s nothing special.” 

“Like how no one needs to guess when you’re seething?” Baekhyun jokes, hoping off the stool. 

“That’s different.” Even without seeing, it was obvious Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “My facial expressions give that away, but you’re all feelings.”

“I guess.” Baekhyun eyed the unfinished pizza as Kyungsoo placed it into the oven. He guessed he could tell Kyungsoo, he wasn’t doing anything bad after all. “...I’m in a friends with benefits relationship. I think? We’re still kinda strangers… acquaintances with benefits?”

The oven was shut and Kyungsoo spun to stare at his friend. “So you are involved with someone.” The sigh his friend let out was disappointed. 

“Yes…” Baekhyun really hoped he wasn’t going to be lectured. Time to change the subject. “Don’t forget to put a timer.”

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at the words but turned once again to press a timer in. “Baekhyun…”

“Don’t.” Baekhyun waved a finger at Kyungsoo and started backing away to take an apparently needed nap. “It’s fine. There’s no emotions, it isn’t a relationship.”

“You? Emotionless?” Kyungsoo raised his thick eyebrows and his eyes widened along with them. 

“Yes!” He huffed and spun to enter the hallway and then peeped his head back to give a last remark. “Don’t tell Jongdae.”

Now Kyungsoo really seemed surprised. “You want me to keep a secret from _ the _ best friend?” 

“God, he really told you that.” Baekhyun mumbled. “But yes, please. He’ll give me an earful, you know it. It’s not that big of a deal.” 

Kyungsoo studied the other for a beat before he nodded and waved him away. “Fine, but don’t get hurt again then you really will get an earful from both of us.”

Baekhyun grinned and made his way down the hall and into his room to try and sleep away the dullness he felt throughout the day. 

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun’s head hit the pillow and he flattened himself completely out on Yixing’s bed. He was sweaty, panting, and could still taste cum on his tongue but he felt good. Other than the fact the he was tired. Always tired now.

Yixing pushed at the other lightly after he tossed his used condom. Close to the entire bed was taken up by Baekhyun’s limbs and Yixing chuckled at the sight. “Aren’t you gonna shower?”

It’s been about two months now but Baekhyun didn’t know when he went from going home all nasty every time they fucked to showering regularly here. He was starting to think he was in Yixing’s apartment too often; they both became comfortable enough for Baekhyun to do what he wanted here. Sometimes he’ll be in the kitchen after fucking, drinking the juice from the fridge or stealing cookies from the cupboard and Yixing never peeped the slightest complaint. This arrangement was already the usual for them.

“Kinda don’t wanna move.” Baekhyun opened one eye to look at the man standing at the edge of the bed. It was dark so Baekhyun could only make out small details of the other and only using one eye wasn’t helping. It was sunset when they got to Yixing’s place but the sunlight was nowhere to be seen now.

“You okay?” Yixing’s voice spiked a bit and Baekhyun opened his other eye at the sound of it.

Baekhyun blinked in confusion at the alarm of the other. “Yeah…I’m just tired.”

“Sorry, we’ve been meeting a lot, huh?” Yixing looked like he was rubbing his neck but Baekhyun’s eyes were still adjusting. 

Baekhyun sat up and laughed shortly. “I doubt my fatigue is due to sex.”

“You never know.” Yixing began crawling on the bed to sit himself next to the other now that there was room again. “You work then play with your friends some nights and me on others.” A wink was thrown at Baekhyun that was only just made out now that Yixing was close.

“I live a healthy lifestyle.” Baekhyun huffed, now bringing himself to the side of the bed to search for his clothes. He couldn’t really tell what pieces of clothing was his though.

Yixing chuckled and the bed moved slightly as he once again left it. The light was flicked on and it made Baekhyun squint slightly, not used to brightness either.

Baekhyun murmured a thanks before collecting his clothes. He then walked to the bathroom, not to shower but just to…freshen up. He wasn’t gonna go home looking a mess or with lube in a place he doesn’t want to think about around his best friends. When he walked out fully clothed he found Yixing laying on the bed with only his boxers on and Baekhyun almost ran to straddle him. He didn’t though, he wasn’t trying to stay here all night. Yixing always looked extra good after they had sex, Baekhyun didn’t know if it was because he was just fucked and his mind messed with his vision or if Yixing had that after-sex glow. Did that exist? Baekhyun liked to hope so as that’s how Yixing looks after everything was all said and done for the night.

“I’m gonna get going.” Baekhyun announced, swallowing away the arousal that was re-rising.

Yixing turned his head at the sound of Baekhyun voice and smiled. “Okay.” He didn’t say anything more until Baekhyun was about to step into the hall. “Hey.”

Baekhyun merely looked over his shoulder instead of completely spinning around like he felt like doing. He felt like a dog being called by his master and he didn’t know where this feeling came from all of a sudden. Maybe he was spending too much time here with Yixing.

“Want to do something a little different next time?”

Baekhyun turned now, intrigued. The usually just met at the cafe and came here to talk and fuck so something different could mean a lot of things. Perhaps Yixing wanted to get kinkier? Baekhyun wasn’t against that. He stopped that thought quickly before he dragged himself back fully into the room once again. Why was he making it so hard for himself to leave?

“Different as in?” Baekhyun realized he paused for a little too long.

“Well, let’s meet up somewhere different.” Yixing dimpled and Baekhyun wanted to fall to his knees. Yixing was dangerous in the way he really could rile Baekhyun up by doing nothing.

“O-okay.” Baekhyun wanted to kick himself. Why did he sound so timid like they weren’t just fucking. The fatigue must really be getting to him if he’s becoming this weak after all this time; his walls weren’t as guarded. Now that was dangerous.

“I’ll text you, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

  
  
  
  
  


A club. A small one in the same area where Baekhyun had drunkenly met Yixing a second time. The doors were wide open and the bouncers weren’t really keeping people out but rather seemed to be there incase something were to happen. The lights were purples, blues, and pinks that moved along with the pulsing music people were dancing to. The back of the club could be seen from where they were standing, almost everything inside could be.

“We’re clubbing?” Baekhyun almost screeched. Despite the many times he’s participated in this street’s nightlife, he’s never gone clubbing before. He knows Jongdae does with the friends he made when he was attending college. Baekhyun also knows his best friend would come back shit faced every time and hopes that won’t be him later in the night.

Yixing grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Yeah? Is that okay? We can do something else if you want…”

“I don’t think I’m dressed for the occasion.” Unlike Yixing who was unbearable in his leather pants and dress shirt, Baekhyun was in simple black skinny jeans and an oversized t-shirt.

“You look good.” Yixing assured, squeezing the hand in his.

Oh no.

Baekhyun nodded, swayed by the gesture. “Let’s go, I guess.”

The lights made it hard to see surprisingly. Yes, the place was lit up but the movement and color was a bit disorienting to Baekhyun. He let Yixing lead the way. The two of them went straight into the crowd of moving bodies but Yixing didn’t stop to dance and kept pushing through. The space was so small you had to go through them to get anywhere but Baekhyun doubted anyone really minded as he it seemed everyone was here to dance anyway.

“I swear, if I run into Jongdae here…” Baekhyun groaned.

“What?” Yixing was shouting and Baekhyun realized the other most likely didn’t hear him. The music was pounding in the space around them and his words were crushed and lost by the sound.

“Nothing.” He shouted back. Baekhyun almost pressed his heel into the ground when the two of them broke from the dancing crowd. They arrived at the bar. The goal of the night was to get dicked, not embarrass himself. Well, if Yixing wanted to dance too then he would have to down a few drinks anyway. “Hey, make sure to tell me if you think I’ve had enough, okay?”

Yixing tilted his head in cute confusion until Baekhyun gesture to the bar. He pulled Baekhyun closer so he wouldn’t have to yell with a tug of his hand. “We won’t drink that much. Just enough to loosen up.”

Baekhyun nodded and ignored the blush creeping up his neck from the move Yixing pulled. He then took the lead and approached the counter with Yixing in tow. “Here’s to a different night, then.”

Yixing laughed and echoed him. “To a different night!”

Four strong shots later of a liquor he couldn’t even remember the name to, as he got whatever the bartender recommended, Baekhyun knew he shouldn’t have trusted Yixing to have a clue about his limits like his best friend did. With his condition lately and being a lightweight in general, he shouldn’t have even got a third let alone a fourth but he was nervous in this environment. Yixing being calm also made him want to seem like he could handle this. Man, boys made him stupid, didn’t they?

Baekhyun licked his lips and tasted the alcohol all over again. “Should we dance?” He wanted to get started before he was completely gone; he was already starting to feel the numbness ease it’s way through him. At least once they started dancing, he could excuse his reddened face on something else.

Yixing set his second beer down after a quick swig and slid from his seat. He didn’t say anything but offered his hand to Baekhyun once again–of course he took it.

Baekhyun didn’t really mind the music much and bobbed his head a little to it despite not knowing what it was. The lights, however, affected him even more now that he was losing his stability in multiple ways. He took a deep breath as Yixing stopped and let himself be pulled against the other.

They fully became part of the crowd as they moved to music. Baekhyun didn’t pay any mind to the others though, it was just the two of them as he focused on following Yixing and in return being absorbed in the way he moved in response to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun has never really danced before, being mainly a wanderer during high school parties, but he hoped he was keeping up with Yixing. Yixing on the hand was amazing--not that Baekhyun knew anything about dancing. The way he moved against was just so smooth and sensual that Baekhyun just assumed that he was good at it, he couldn't really see him move from this proximity.

Yixing pulled Baekhyun even closer and they were grinding at this point. A hot breath was puffed on Baekhyun's neck and he felt a dizzy spell hit him, enhanced by the lights and alcohol,so he rested his head on the other's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"You good?" Yixing didn't have to be that loud at this proximity but still had to have a stronger voice than usual. His hand slid down to pat Baekhyun ass.

Baekhyun hummed in response to the question and action. He then picked up his head and noticed how close their faces now that they were pressed against each other. Hands winding in Yixing's hair before pulling his head forward for a sloppy kiss. The combination of the kiss and the grinding was now turning Baekhyun on, though he knew that was the point of this night out anyway.

A chuckle came from Yixing as he pulled back slightly. "I guess you enjoy this kind of setting."

"That's not it." Baekhyun huffed, trying to move his body steadily as the alcohol was starting to be felt more prominently in his system. "You just turn me on and I'm drunk."

"You're drunk?" Yixing slowed their pace a bit, not even matching the rhythm of the music or the people surrounding them now.

Baekhyun brought his hand from it's place on Yixing's neck to show a pinching gesture between them. "A little bit. Or maybe a lot, I'm a lightweight, sorry, I should've told you before I started throwing back shots."

Yixing's eyes widened as he really got a look of Baekhyun. He must've seemed like a mess, red faced from dancing and drinking and glassy eyed from lust and alcohol. Baekhyun felt the part, he was short in breath and woozy from being turned on and just being drunk.

"Want to go outside?" Yixing didn't really wait for answer but detached himself from the other anyway.

"That'd be nice." Baekhyun could use some fresh air, well, as fresh as a summer night in the city could get.

The temperature outside wasn't much of a difference from inside though it might be Baekhyun feeling hot due to multiple factors. It was a bit later now and a line had formed at the club's door to keep the place from overcrowding, giving the bouncer the opportunity to actually keep people out. The sky was clear, unlike the time he came here with Jongdae, the city fell victim to a summer rain that day.

"I hope I don't end up in a trashcan." Baekhyun murmured, eye catching one as his mind was still on that day with Jongdae.

Yixing pulled him to the opening of the alley and snorted. "A trashcan?"

"Yeah, I'm that drunk." Baekhyun tore his eyes from the can to see Yixing pull his wallet out, a vending machine in front of him. A button was clicked after the money was inputted and a bottle clunked out soundly. "Water?"

"Here you go." Yixing opened before handing it to the other and that made Baekhyun smile before taking it from his hands. "Gotta keep the drunk hydrated."

Baekhuyn rolled his eyes as he drank. It was cool and felt nice in his state. "How considerate, wouldn't want a hangover, right?"

"Definitely not." Yixing dimpled and leaned on the wall opposite of the machine, watching Baekhyun take sips from the bottle.

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow when he noticed then moved to copy Yixing by placing himself on the wall next to him. "Hi, Mr. Cool Guy."

Yixing laughed, loud and free. "Who's that?"

"Who else is leaning out here in an alley, wearing leather pants?" Baekhyun grinned up at the other, putting his hands on the leather pants he was speaking--on the ass to be more specific.

It was Yixing's turn to lift an eyebrow. "Well, he's not alone out here, is he?"

Baekhyun pushed himself close to Yixing as he giggled, feeling giddy all of a sudden. "I guess he's not."

Yixing dropped his head down and stole a quick kiss, chuckling when Baekhyun tried to follow his lips when he pulled back up. He was the sober one and was most likely the only one he was aware of the fact they were outside, they could get more wild later on.

"I really like kissing you." Baekhyun's heart sped with the comment. It felt... weird saying he liked something about Yixing and for some reason it made him panic.

"Kissing is nice." Yixing was looking at Baekhyun curiously, like he saw him in a new light and it made the one he was staring at squirm.

"It is." Baekhyun took his free hand and brought Yixing back down for more, trying to cover the weird air that arose. The kisses were short and timid, almost sweet. It was a contrast to the usual and even to moments before in the club. The pounding in his chest didn't stop, in fact it felt like it became worse with every touch of their lips.

When Yixing pushed forward to deepen their kisses, Baekhyun lost the feeling in his legs and gasped when his knees hit the ground. He felt Yixing holding his arm like he tried to catch him and when Baekhyun look up he saw a shocked face staring down at him. His lips were still shiny and plump, the expression widening his eyes.

"Cute." Baekhyun huffed with a small laugh, dropping his head again as his cheeks flamed at the remark he let slip.

Yixing could be heard clearing his throat and Baekhyun had no idea what _ that _meant. Was he embarrassed? Feeling awkward?

"Um-"

"_ Baekhyun?" _

Both of their heads snapped at the sound of Baekhyun's name. There stood Jongdae, eyes wide and from what Baekhyun could tell, a bit angry. He was with friends, most likely on their way to try and enter the club Yixing and Baekhyun just left. Those around Jongdae peeked at Baekhyun but didn't seem to recognize him and continued on, telling Jongdae they'd be in line.

Baekhyun tried standing only fully did with the help of Yixing, though he did wobble a bit. He dusted his knees as Jongdae put himself into the alleyway, walking straight to his friend.

"You alright?" Jongdae put his hand on the others back, worried after he saw him lose his footing seconds ago. A look was thrown at Yixing and Baekhyun sighed in relief that it wasn't a dirty one--yet.

"I'm fine." Baekhyun the hands from both people trying to make sure he was steady. "Just drunk, I lost my balance."

"You've been drinking?" Jongdae eyed Yixing once again, warily now. "I thought you were sick."

Baekhyun pulled a face. "I'm not _ sick. _Who told you that?"

"Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo over exaggerated." Baekhyun huffed glancing at Yixing too now that he was just watching the two of them have a conversation. "I've just been tired."

"Yet you're still out... With a guy, which I thought we banned you from doing." Jongdae gestured to Yixing who startled slightly at the mention of him.

"I got the okay from Kyungsoo." Baekhyun stuck his tongue out childishly. "Only you banned me, by the way."

"You did?' Jongdae's eyebrows shot up comically.

Baekhyun smiled sweetly at Yixing, who blinked at the action, then brought Jongdae closer to whisper to him. "I'm not dating, okay? I'm just getting dick."

Jongdae pulled back. "I said no to that too!" Once again, attention was brought to Yixing. "I keep thinking that I've seen you before."

"You have." Baekhyun lightly tapped Jongdae's shin with his foot. "You met him that time I cried while we went for drunk karaoke."

His best friend's face lit up with realization and he fully turned to Yixing now. "The guy Baekhyun thought was hot and the reason he kept saying I cockblocked him the entire morning after."

Yixing flushed at description and Baekhyun really wanted to be on his knees again. Jesus, that wasn't even much but even now he thought Yixing was hot. "I guess?"

"Yes, and you're cockblocking me _ now _, Jongdae." Baekhyun gave his friend a slight shove and it earned him an offended look.

"For that, I'm taking you home." Jongdae announced.

"Huh? You're not my _ mom _." Baekhyun believed he would though and made a jump for Yixing, hiding himself behind his body. Poor Yixing held his hands up, not really wanting to be involved in whatever was going on.

"You're drunk anyway, what's the point of having sex like that?" Jongdae pulled at his friends arm, trying to coax him away from Yixing. "I don't know if he knows, but I can tell how far gone you are."

Baekhyun hooked his free arm around Yixing's torso, making him jump at the move. "Jongdae, I will scream and cry, I swear I will."

"Stop showing your fuck buddy such an ugly side of you." Jongdae shot back, though he still let released him at the threat.

Yixing placed a hand on the arm that Baekhyun had around him. "It's fine, Baekhyun. If you're really as drunk as he says, it's better for you to go."

Baekhyun made a noise, saddened that he was basically being dismissed. "Are you sure? I'm completely okay, even if I'm drunk..."

"I don't want to push you too much, especially since you still feel worn out." Yixing pried an unwilling Baekhyun off him and gave him a small push towards Jongdae.

"See?" Jongdae grabbed his friend's hand, always wanting to keep the drunkard stable. His next words were directed at Yixing, nodding to him as he said them. "Thank you."

Baekhyun waved as his friend dragged him away. "Bye."

Yixing had his hands in his pockets and smiled at Baekhyun till he was gone.

"He was nice." Jongdae mused, walking them home now.

"You're such an ass." Baekhyun startled them both with tears now starting to roll out.

Jongdae sputtered at the sight. "W-why are you crying over a fuck?"

"I don't know." Baekhyun wailed, throwing his head back at the sky. "But it's your fault."

Baekhyun cried the entire way home, blaming Jongdae here and there and questioning why Yixing him go in other moments. Jongdae ignored the wails and grumbled that was going to have to text his friends when they got back.

  
  
  


The next morning Baekhyun hung his head in shame over breakfast. He really threw a fit for a good dicking. He embarrassed himself in front of Yixing. Though, even now he feels it's all Jongdae's fault.

"I can feel the regret coming off of you in waves." Kyungsoo said with a mouthful of fruit.

The sound of a wood scraping scraping the floor signaled the third best friend joining them. There was a crunch of toast before he spoke as well.

"He should be regretful." Clinks of silverware. "Should've seen him last night, Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun picked up his head and stuffed a grape from the middle of the table into his mouth. "I was drunk and really wanted fuck him, leave me alone."

Jongdae took a gulp of juice before continuing. "Are you sure you guys are just having sex?"

"What do you mean?"

"You...seem really attached to him." Jongdae waved his fork around like it was helping him think of the words he wanted to say. "Like... you cried."

"I always cry." Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, wary of where this conversation was going.

"If it involves your love life." Jongdae corrected, now pointing the fork at Baekhyun.

"He's not wrong." Kyungsoo was finally participating again.

"But he is." Baekhyun defended. "I don't..._ like _ him."

Kyungsoo stared at Baekhyun and Jongdae laughed at the statement.

"That answer was a lot less sure than the last time."

"I mean..." Baekhyun was starting to fluster to the amusement of the other two. "I have to somewhat like him to fuck him all the time, right?"

"I suppose." Kyungsoo focused back on his food like he already came to a conclusion about Baekhyun's feelings.

"I don't think it'd end too bad with him." Jongdae offered. "I don't know how long you've had this arrangement but if you're already falling for him then he should have a feel of what you're like. If he wasn't into you a little, I don't think you would've came this long with just fucking."

"Friends with benefits exist, Jongdae."

Jongdae rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and you two were strangers before this, not friends,"

"Say that I did like him." Baekhyun gave his friends a pointed look to ensure they knew he was being hypothetical. "I still haven't interacted with him romantically and that's where my problems come from."

"I think you'll be fine." Jongdae waved his hand dismissively. "I have great intuition."

"This is my first time hearing that."

"Leave him be." Kyungsoo interrupted. "He will fall in love with who he wants, whenever he wants. We just have to be there when he comes crying again."

"Hey!" Baekhyun took some offense to the last statement. "If I come crying again, you two have no right to scold me, alright?"

“Okay, that's fair.” Jongdae agreed.

Kyungsoo nodded along. "Just be careful, Baekhyun."

"I am, why do you think I'm only having sex?”

"I wouldn't call that careful." Jongdae crunched on his toast once more.

Baekhyun’s phone sounded and his friends both gave him a look before he shooed their eyes away with a move of his hand. It was a text from Yixing wanting to know if he was okay. He texted back that he was fine and threw in a thanks for being worried about. When he looked up again, all eyes were on him once again.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Jongdae stood up with his plate--he really did eat fast, even during conversation.

Kyungsoo chuckled and finished up as well.

"When are you meeting again?" Kyungsoo asked, curious for some reason.

"I don't know." Baekhyun shoveled the remaining food on his plate into his mouth. "We sort of just... text to arrange when we do. We don't have sex every day, after all."

"The less time you spend with him, the less likely you'll fall for him." Jongdae came back from the sink and patted his stomach.

"Isn't there a reverse psychology thing where you'll miss something more when you spend time away from it? Something about a heart growing fonder...?"

"So you'll miss him." Jongdae grinned and Baekhyun flushed at the way he turned it around on him.

"I was just saying."

"Try testing it out." Kyungsoo offered, taking Baekhyun's plate along with his own. "Feelings won't grow if they didn't exist in the first place."

Baekhyun knew he was right but how was he going to tell Yixing they couldn't meet for a while. He supposed he could pick up more shifts at work, but his nights would still be open. The only way would to outright refuse to meet when asked. "I don't know..."

"Just a suggestion." Kyungsoo said from the sink, washing all of their dished as Jongdae merely left his in the sink. "Thought it'd be a way for you to sort yourself out."

Jongdae nodded along to Kyungsoo's words. "And if you want to like him, staying with him more won't do any harm either."

"I wasn't planning on staying around him to like him." Baekhyun pointed out. "It's sex."

"So you keep saying."

"It is!" Baekhyun groaned. "You're planting seeds in my mind I don't need."

“They're there already." Jongdae stared at Baekhyun like he was being clueless. "Again, you cried because you wanted to stay with him."

"Leave him be." Kyungsoo flicked water that remained on his hands at Jongdae now that he was finished with their dishes. "He'll figure stuff out on his own, mom."

"You think he's being one too, huh?" Baekhyun switched the topic quickly. "Why's he like that?"

"Because he raised you."

"He did not!"

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun just finished his piano lesson with a fifth grader and walked up to the front counter where Chanyeol sat, plucking at an acoustic guitar. He was the owner of this school but for some reason liked to play receptionist.

Chanyeol was another member of the band of childhood friends that Jongdae and him completed. Baekhyun was able to get this job easy with Chanyeol owning the place, his friend claimed he could think of himself as a business partner but Baekhyun really didn't contribute _ that _ much into this place to claim the title. 

“How was the new kid?” Chanyeol didn't bother looking up but rather threw his get up on the inner desk, seemingly cleared of papers for this reason. 

Baekhyun placed his arms and the worksheets in his hands on the risen counter that half-hid his friend. “He has potential. Paid attention, at least.” 

Chanyeol nodded and ended that conversation there. “I heard you’ve got a new man.”

“Which one of my loose-lipped friends is spreading things about me now?” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at Chanyeol. “It’s only been a few hours after they decided I’m apparently a goner.”

“The curly-lipped one.” Chanyeol grinned, stopping his plucking. “Said you might have found the one.”

Baekhyun made an incredulous face. “I’m not even dating the guy!”

Chanyeol’s eyes rounded and he straight again. “He said you’ve been seeing him for a while. He emphasised it was behind his back, by the way.”

Baekhyun looked around and leaned closer, gesturing for Chanyeol to do so as well. “It’s just sex.” He whispered because this was a family friendly place and he wasn’t about to say that in front of kids.

Chanyeol, however, didn’t care about how loud he was and busted up laughing--nearly slipping off his rolling chair while he did. 

“Shut up.” Baekhuyn hissed. "It's not funny."

"Sorry." Chanyeol was catching his breath, holding his stomach like it was already cramping from laughter. "The way you had to say it discreetly was hilarious."

"This is basically a school, Chanyeol." Baekhyun pointed out, grabbing a paperclip on the counter to throw at his friend.

It hit the others arm and he jerked as if it legitimately hurt him. "Yeah, so no violence, please."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Don't believe any rumors my roommates are trying to spread. I'm telling you now, I'm not sick and I'm not in a relationship."

"Haven't heard the sick rumor." Chanyeol mused. "You're okay working still?"

"I'm _ not _ sick." Baekhyun sighed. "Just a little tired lately. Actually, I've been feeling alright recently anyway."

A ringing of a bell drew both of their attentions to the double glass entrance doors. Baekhyun's next student--a third grade girl who has been taking lessons for a few months now--and her mother entered and approached the two of them at the desk.

"Hello, Mr. Byun." The mom smiled and the daughter mimicked her greeting.

"Hello." Baekhyun pushed himself off the counter and stood straight. "We'll be in the usual room! I just need to get her lesson plan first, then I'll meet you two there."

The mom nodded at Chanyeol and began leading her daughter down the hall, left of the desk.

"Duty calls." Baekhyun saluted the man behind the desk as we walked towards the office he shared with the other piano teachers.

His lessons usually lasted half an hour as most of his students were children and their attention spans only lasted for so long. It was enough, since he was only teaching at a beginning level--his education and overall ability limiting him to that.

As he returned to the combined office space he found another text from Yixing waiting for him. Two text conversations in one day, this was something new. He was inviting Baekhuyn to... dinner. Another first.

This wasn't a date, right? He didn't say it was, it could be just two guys, who happen to be fucking, having a nice meal together. God, his friends have really planted some dangerous things in his mind. Nonetheless, he said yes. Might as well go all out even if he was doomed to end up at a date.

Later that day, Baekhuyn found himself at a restaurant he knew well enough, it was one of Kyungsoo's favorites so they often came when they could splurge a little. It was a casual diner, not too low lit, and pretty family oriented so Baekhuyn was glad he forced himself not to dress too fancy tonight. Yixing was dressed normally as well, jeans and a nice shirt.

When they sat Baekhyun quickly grabbed the large menu to hide behind. His heart had been threatening to burst since he walked out of his apartment door and he didn't want his nervousness to be shown right off the bat.

"Have you been here before?" Yixing was flipping through the menu when Baekhyun peeked over his.

"Yeah, a lot actually. My roommate likes it."

"The one we met last night?"

"No, the other one." Baekhyun shook his head even though the other couldn't see him right now.

"You have two roommates?" Yixing sounded surprised. Well, it was his first time hearing about a second one.

"Yeah." Baekhyun didn't elaborate as he was now too focused on finding what he wanted to eat.

The safest thing for Baekhyun to order would be a burger, a usual from this place but that wasn't stopping him from scanning the plastic pages over and over to decide. He noticed Yixing was already done and their eyes met over Baekhyun's menu. He flushed and internally cursed at reacting immediately. This was such a different environment for them. Before, the objective was to meet then go have sex, including their time at the club, but Baekhyun had no idea what the goal of this was. Were they going to have sex? After eating? It didn't sound ideal to him, and it made him rethink getting a hamburger. 

"Good evening, are you guys ready here?" Their waitress stood at the table, pen to pad. He knew her, but only by face despite her name tag being visible every time he would visit, though it was now covered by her hair. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the two of them, also recognizing him, or perhaps them both. 

"I am." Yixing looked to Baekhyun and the waitress followed his gaze, eyes kind.

"I guess I am too." Baekhyun caved and decided on his usual cheeseburger. 

Yixing went for the spaghetti, the only pasta on the menu. 

The waitress announced she would be back with their drinks first before taking their menus and leaving them alone once again. 

Baekhyun startles at the feeling of something tapping his foot and he looked to Yixing who was looking at him sweetly. Oh god, were they going to play footsie? 

"Sorry for the random invite, I know we don't usually do this." Yixing spoke and Baekhyun was glad he kicked him to catch his attention and not to make him fall for him like he was being tricked into doing all day long. 

"It's cool. I like dinner." Baekhyun flushed at the lame comment and tried to elaborate to make it seem less weird. "...With other people."

Yixing hummed but didn't further the conversation.

The words between them stopping made Baekhyun start to panic. What do they talk about? They never really had a real one to one besides when they first met. They didn't know anything about each other than the fact Baekhyun was criminally emotional when it involves love. 

"Sorry about leaving last night." A topic Baekhyun could come up with after racking his brain for a second. 

The other shook his head. "It's fine, but I had no idea you were so drunk you needed to be taken home."

"I'm a pretty stable drunk." Baekhyun shrugged. "Aware of my surroundings and all. Sometimes I'll get a little off balance but most other times I'll just be crying for reasons you already know about."

"So it was a good night, then. No crying." Yixing chucked.

Baekhyun let out a nervous laugh, not really answering because if he did, he would tell a lie. 

"Your drinks." 

Baekhyun was caught off guard by their waitress, nerves too high to notice other than the man in front of him. She placed two glasses on the table and told them their food would be done soon before walking off to another table, whipping out her pen and pad once more. 

"A bit jumpy today?" Yixing raised an eyebrow at the other as he sipped from his dark soda. 

"This is just...weird. It's weird." Baekhyun breathed out, finally letting his thoughts out. "It's like...okay, call me out on this bullshit if I'm wrong, okay? It's like a date."

Yixing blinked at the other, processing his words before busting up laughing heartily and full. This was the second time today someone laughed at Baekhyun's words when he wasn't even trying to crack a joke.

"S-sorry." The man was still giggling and Baekhyun almost whined to beg him to not be so cute. "But you seemed so stressed and this is what it was about?"

"It's a serious issue for me!" Baekhyun pressed. "And for you! May I remind you that I'm an emotional, clingy mess?" 

"I can recall something like that." Yixing was still grinning cheekily. "Maybe I want to see for myself, though."

"H-huh?" Baekhyun nearly knocked his glass off the table. "I doubt that, not after seeing me cry."

"I'm still having sex with you, y'know." 

"That's different." Baekhyun slammed his hand on the table as discreetly as he could to not draw attention to them. "That was a no strings attached thing."

"What you say if I told you this was a date?" Yixing finally threw it out there. "Would you want to attach some strings?"

Baekhyun's mouth dropped audibly. "I-"

"Here you are!" Plates of food appeared in front of them, along with the arms and hands of their waitress as she placed them down. "Cheeseburger and...spaghetti."

Baekhyun wanted to slam his face into his plate. "Thank you." He hoped that didn't sound too fake, his mind was running wild at the moment but he'd rather not inflict that on her. 

"Thank you." Yixing mimicked, though his thanks and smile seemed a lot more comfortable. 

The waitresses eyes flicked between the two of them before going off again and Baekhyun blushed--did she hear some of their conversation?

Baekhyun stared at his burger, his appetite not really there anymore after learning he was, in fact, on a date. "You're serious, right? Like this isn't a joke?"

Yixing was mid-slurping a noodle up and had to chew before answering. "Of course. Why else would I take you out? Even the club was... testing the waters."

"Even the clubbing?" Baekhyun scrutinized the other. "I thought that was just to get tipsy and horny."

"That too." The dimple returned before more spaghetti was scooped up. "I had a hunch and played it safe... I wasn't going just jump straight into it when all we've been doing is having sex."

"A hunch?"

"That you liked me." 

A fry that Baekhyun was trying to nibble on fell and hit his plate before landing on the table. "That I _ what _?"

"Do you not?" Yixing looked like he was ready to backtrack. "I really felt it last night too, when we kissed in the alley."

Baekhyun made a noise derived from the embarrassment rising in him. Okay, yes, he had some thoughts back then and maybe in some other moments as well but was Yixing making him feel head over heels? The fact he was even questioning it means he should just face the music already. He knew this date would lead to his doom.

"Baekhyun?" Yixing brought him back from a silence he didn't even know he lapsed into.

He sighed. "We can... try."

The other's eyes widened at the statement. 

"No sex for now." Baekhyun nodded, finally biting into his burger.

"Hold on, what?" Yixing started waving his hands about, not really knowing where Baekhyun came up with that demand. 

"We're starting from square one." Baekhyun smiled a sickly sweet smile. "We hardly know each other and I'm not fully confident in my feelings, if we're gonna date, let's do this in order."

"That's..." Yixing paused, seeing that Baekhyun was serious. "Okay."

"We're starting off good, boyfriend." Baekhyun grinned, offering a fry to Yixing who took the bait and bit.

  
  
  
  
  


"So!" Baekhyun bursted into the living room. His roommates were watching movies as they usually did during the night, except an extra long body was also present. He didn't really question it, they were all friends after all. "Guess what?"

His three friends grumbled and groaned as he forced himself on the couch--right in between Kyungsoo and Jongdae, with his legs dangling over Chanyeol's shoulders. A particularly loud protest came when Baekhyun almost kicked Chanyeol in the head but no harm was actually done.

"My guess is you finally deemed that cute guy your boyfriend." Jongdae said, monotone as he was still focused on the movie. He really sounded like he was making a wild guess that Baekhyun would deny but his eyes moved away from the screen when his best friend sat in upset silence at the guess. "Oh my god."

"You're no fun." Baekhyun grumbled. 

The movie was paused and Baekhyun saw the remote in Kyungsoo's hand. Woah, this must be a big deal then.

"You were so insistent this morning." Jongdae barked a laugh

"I wasn't the same man I was this morning." Baekhyun jokes. He was... giddy. He denied that he liked Yixing even a little but now that he agreed to dating him, the feelings of a crush were full blown hitting him.

"And this afternoon?" Chanyeol challenged.

Baekhyun pushed the head in between his legs jokingly. "Or as the man I was this afternoon."

"I'll say." Kyungsoo finally spoke, shaking his head. "You're wearing the face of a high schooler having their first crush. Did you stop being stubborn?"

Baekhyun sniffed. "I don't know what you mean."

"Okay, guy who kept insisting his relationship was strictly sexual." Jongdae rolled his eyes and reached over Baekhyun to take the remote from Kyungsoo. The movie started playing again. 

"It was." Baekhyun whispered, being considerate of his friends zeroing back on the television. "But now it's not."

"That's nice." Chanyeol mumurred disinterestedly and then Baekhyun knew conversations were no longer happening now.

  
  
  
  


This was the first time Baekhyun was in Yixing's home without the intention of having sex. He was just here to... talk. He wanted them to actually get to know each other beyond their names or how good the other was at night. Sitting on the small two person couch in Yixing's living might not be the best place now that Baekhyun thought about it. 

There was no distractions to keep them from being awkward and they really did just have to talk. Neither of them have started though. Baekhyun sat fiddling with the whole in his jeans and Yixing was channel surfing, not really knowing what would suit both their tastes.

"What do you do for a living?" Baekhyun started off finally when Yixing gave up and switched the television off. "I'm assuming you don't live in an apartment alone just by being a student, right?"

“I work for therapists, filing and record stuff, not much.” Yixing rubbed at his neck, then leaned his head back on the couch and shut his eyes as if he were tired. “I also sell music online sometimes.”

Baekhyun perked at that, turning to sit facing Yixing now. “You make music? Here?”

“Yeah?” Yixing opened his eyes and sat right at the sound of the others excitement. “...Why?”

“I’ve never seen you play anything.” 

“We don’t really do much but have sex.” Yixing laughed. “You’ve literally only been in my bedroom.”

“Do you have a piano?”

“Keyboard, pianos are expensive.” 

Baekhyun bounced to his feet and bravely grabbed for one of Yixing’s hands to pull him up as well. “Lead the way, boyfriend.”

Yixing snorted and began walking, not letting go of the hand in his. “Is that my name now?” 

"Why? Do you like it?" Baekhyun teased as Yixing turned the knob to a room Baekhyun has never been into, like most of the others that weren't the bathroom or Yixing's bedroom.

"It has a nice ring to it I guess." Yixing laughed, tugging Baekhyun along with him into the room.

It was a small studio of sorts. There was a computer in the corner with what Baekhyun assumed was recording equipment, including a recording microphone. The walls were completely lined to soundproof the room, it was colored a nice burgundy. An acoustic guitar was stood near the microphone while the keyboard sat across the room, next to a small desk littered with papers.

"Um," Yixing pointed to the desk. "I write lyrics there."

"You write too?" Baekhyun let go of the other's hand to explore the contents spread out. 

Yixing scurried to stop him. "They aren't that good. There's a reason I sell music and not...whole songs."

Baekhyun frowned but didn't pry and brought his attention to the keyboard instead. He switched it on and flitted his fingers across it briefly.

"You play?"

"And teach." Baekhyun said matter of factually. "Can't compose, though."

"I didn't know that." Yixing mused.

The other laughed. "I figured. Teaching beginner level piano is my job, by the way." His fingers played a quick scale just to hear the sound of the keyboard once more. "I mainly work with kids."

"I would have never thought that, honestly." Yixing laughed breathlessly, perhaps still shocked by the news that Baekhyun was a musician as well.

"What did you think I did?" Baekhyun was curious, he didn't really know what Yixing thought of him in any sense.

Yixing paused, like he had to think because he never did think about it. "Probably that you still went to school."

"No." Baekhyun chuckled, eyes following Yixing's fingers as they began to play a soft melody he never heard before. "I stopped doing that after I graduated high school." 

"I got an associate's." Yixing announced. "But that's about it."

Baekhyun looked to the other side of the room, observing the guitar once more. "You play that too?"

Yixing looked over his shoulder. "The guitar? Yeah, I mainly compose using that, honestly."

"Can I hear you play?" Baekhyun asked. Conversing with something to do gave them more topics to cover and was making things go smoother. 

The keyboard was turned off before Yixing grinned and made his to the guitar, then walking halfway back and sitting himself on the floor in the middle of the room. 

Baekhyun followed his lead and sat across from him. He watched as Yixing got comfortable then glance up nervously because he was being watched. Baekhyun have a reassuring smile and gestured it was okay to start.

"This is my first time having an audience." Yixing chuckled nervously. The them strummed once, twice. He nodded as he was satisfied with the sound and began playing a real song.

It was the same melody as before, just fuller and made from the sound of strings rather than the twinkling of a piano. It was sweet in the way it sounded like it could be a love song--it serenaded in the same way you would gift someone candy on Valentine's Day.

Yixing stopped suddenly and looked up at Baekhyun sheepishly. “That’s all I have for that one, so far.”

Baekhyun smiled and tugged at the guitar so Yixing could place it beside him. He brought himself to staddle Yixing’s lap, arms encircling his neck. “I liked it.” 

They kissed, short and sweet. It was the most non-sexual kiss they’ve shared up until this point and it made Baekhyun giggle. His chest squeezed when Yixing dimpled in response, so he pulled him in for some more. It was a relaxed moment and the kisses were slow until Baekhyun decided to pull on Yixing’s bottom lip with his teeth. The other made a noise at the action and scooted Baekhyun closer on his lap. 

“Watch it.” Yixing warned, forehead falling to Baekhyun’s shoulder. “You’re just being a tease.”

“We don’t have to have sex.” Baekhyun murmured, fingers playing at the nape of Yixing’s neck, occasionally pulling at the hair there. The other kept shivering and jerking at the touches. “We can just makeout.” 

“Oh, you’re going to drive me crazy.” Yixing growled but indulged in his lover anyway.

“That’s the plan.”

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun was happy. It’s been a month and Yixing was still with him. No matter how much he whined, how much he bugged to see him, how much he showed affection, Yixing kept up with him extremely well. It was almost a dream to Baekhyun.

And when they had finally had sex again, it was so different compared to before. It was still hot but there was something more intimate to it. Was it the kisses they now pressed lightly to each others bodies? The moments where they’d lock hands and stare into each others eyes? Or was it all Baekhyun being sappy? 

Baekhyun turned to look at Yixing now, naked and asleep with the morning sun baring in his eyes. He chuckled as Yixing scrunched up his face, most likely becoming aware of the light even in his sleep. He’ll most likely be up soon, so Baekhyun might as well help him. 

He brought his fingers to slide down Yixing’s stomach as he made his way and watched the muscles there twitch involuntary under his touch. To his surprise, Yixing woke from that alone. 

“Wha-?” Yixing looked dazed when he picked his head up and it was cute. His hair stood up in odd directions and his lips seemed more plumper. 

Baekhyun laid his head on Yixing’s stomach and smiled up at him. “Goodmorning.” 

He seemed confused still. “Morning. Ah-!”

Baekhyun had Yixing’s dick in his hand, already starting to stroke slowly. 

“You’re so…” Yixing groaned and threw his head back when Baekhyun lowered himself to lick his cock longly.

“So?” Baekhyun teased before taking the head into his mouth. 

Yixing moaned, sitting up to look down at Baekhyun. His just woke up look was thrown away and now he looked like he was just fucked with the lust in his eyes and the way his mouth was hanging open. “Insatiable.” 

Baekhyun took him as far down his throat as he could at the moment before pulling his head back up and pumping his fist, his spit covering his hand and Yixing’s dick. “Do you hate it?” 

“Of course not.” Yixing growled, reaching behind him before pulling Baekhyun up so that he straddled him. He uncapped a bottle of lube and Baekhyun figured they left it on the bed while they slept. 

“Good.” Baekhyun gasped as Yixing took both of their cocks in his hands. He hummed when he received a kiss on his neck before moaning when Yixing began moving his hands. He let out wimpers because Yixing was taking it slow and he wanted to feel more. “C’mon, Yixing.”

His boyfriend chuckled but listened to Baekhyun’s pleas, tightening his hold and speeding up his hands. Soon, both of them were panting into each others shoulders, with Baekhyun occasionally mouthing and Yixing’s collarbone.

Baekhyun was starting to outright moan and wiggle as he felt himself get closer and closer. His stomach started bundling and his breaths became heavy and fast as his orgasm came faster and faster. 

“Go ahead.” Yixing whispered into his hair and it set him off.

The moans that came out of baekhyun were short sounds of pleasure as he rolled his head back. His hips moved involuntarily as he rode out the orgasm and the extra friction brought Yixing dangerously close as well. When Baekhyun pushed back to fall onto the mattress to recover, Yixing let him go and finish himself off. With his eyes closed, Baekhyun could only hear the moans and gasps from his boyfriend but it was just as enjoyable as watching him orgasm. 

Baekhyun laughed softly, elated in this moment. He felt a pair of hands move their way up between the mattress and his back. Yixing was on top of him, holding him now. “This is probably a bit much, but I think I love you.”

Yixing could be felt letting go of Baekhyun to hover over him. Baekhyun peeked and saw the man staring at him in disbelief. He didn’t know what that meant for the what he just said. 

“Y-you don’t have to say anything back.” Baekhyun stuttered. “I just wanted to let you know…” 

“Baekhyun…” Yixing shook his and and then dipped it to peck Baekhyun once. “I love you too.”

The feeling Baekhyun felt then and there was priceless. His emotions were high and he could feel himself bursting at the words Yixing spoke to him--reciprocated to him. He never wanted this feeling to go away.

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun struggled to open his eyes even though he knew he was being shaken awake by someone. The task just seemed to be too much for him, like many things recently. He was much more fatigued than he’s ever been and he doesn’t know why. He’s been keeping it from Yixing but his roommates have seen how sluggish he’s gotten.

“Baekhyun, you have to get up.” It was Kyungsoo. His hand could be felt at his forehead, checking for a fever perhaps.

“I know.” Baekhyun knew his words sounded slurred and internally winced. 

Kyungsoo sighed and the bed dipped with his weight as he sat at the edge. He pushed something cool against Baekhyun’s cheek, then the other. It felt strikingly different to the temperature of his skin and it was nice. “I told you that you were sick, how long ago?”

Baekhyun finally cracked his eyes open as Kyungsoo pocketed whatever he was using to cool Baekhyun down. “Am I actually sick?” 

“With the way you’ve been for a while now, you should’ve seen this coming.” Kyungsoo scolded him. Baekhyun was being scolded for getting sick. “Your bad health would only get worse if you don’t take care of what’s making you feel bad in the first place.” 

“I don’t even know why I’ve been feeling like shit recently, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo pursed his lips. “Anyway, I’ll tell Chanyeol you can’t make it today.”

“Are you my mom calling me out sick to school?” Baekhyun joked before coughing. Maybe he was sick. 

“Only today. Jongdae can take over tomorrow.” 

“Ah, wait.” Baekhyun forced himself into a sitting position to grab his phone from his nightstand. “I had plans with Yixing later.”

“I hope you’re cancelling.” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows.

“Duh.” His fingers moved quickly across the screen to send his boyfriend a text.

“No visiting either.”

“Um…” Baekyhun sounded unsure with that rule.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Focus on getting better before you go on to thinking about getting laid.”

“Fine.”

It took Baekhyun two days to get over his sickness. He was still lethargic but not as bad as before he was bedridden. He could finally see Yixing without worrying about dying or infecting the other in the process. 

So here he was, waiting outside the cafe they first met for a makeup date. It was something simple and relaxing because Yixing claimed it would be better not to do anything to strenuous yet. 

“Hey.” A whisper in Baekyhun’s ear. 

He spun to find Yixing grinning at him. His boyfriend was finally in front of him after two days and...and what? Baekhyun smiled meekly, the best he could respond with at the moment. 

“Are you still feeling sick?” Yixing’s smile slowly faded. “Should we go inside?”

Baekhyun nodded. Obviously Yixing would still think he was ill; usually, Baekhyun would pounce on him immediately but for some odd reason, he really didn’t feel that enthusiasm. This was...weird. When he was sick in bed, he wanted to see Yixing and now that he was here in front of him, he feels… indifferent. 

“I’ll order for us.” Yixing knew what Baekhyun liked by now so he agreed and his boyfriend left him seated to order.

When Yixing returned Baekhyun tried his best to bring himself back. He interacted with everything the other said, he threw in cheeky comments, and even held his hand. By the time the date was over Yixing asked Baekhyun if he wanted to come over and he could only find himself declining and using his being unwell as an excuse.

Upon arriving home, Baekhyun went straight to Jongdae’s room, knowing he had the day off today. Sure enough, his best friend was relaxing on his bed, reading a book that was probably Kyungsoo’s. 

“Oh, hey.” Jogdae semi-closed the book by keeping his thumb as a bookmark. “Where’d you go?”

Baekhyun didn’t answer but instead pulled back Jongdae’s comforter and buried himself underneath it. It was a bit difficult as Jongdae was laying on half of it but it worked. The sound of the book plopping somewhere was heard before the other side of the comforter was lifted. Jongdae didn’t even question what was wrong but joined him anyway. Bsekhyun immediately wrapped himself like an octopus onto his friend.

“Our Baekhyun…” Jongdae started. “I wonder what’s wrong now.”

“Me.” Baekyun sighed. “I’m what’s wrong this time.” 

“I doubt that.” Jongdae patted his friend’s back. “It’s never your fault.”

Silence fell over them when Jongdae felt wetness seep into his shirt. He just let Baekhyun cry until he fell asleep. 

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun was avoiding Yixing. Of course he accepted dates here and there to make it seem less obvious but every time he did go he felt even less and less interested in their next meeting. He hasn’t slept with Yixing at all. This was something that never happened to him before--he’s always loved and been dumped. Is this what the the dumper feels like before a split happens. No, Baekhyun didn’t want to think about that, he_ loved _Yixing.

Loved. Perhaps it was too late already. He doesn’t know what caused this but it was eating at his conscious. He felt like he was playing Yixing. So, he decided today was the day he was going to talk it out with him. He already sent a text saying he was coming over, then worried if it sounded as foreboding as it felt typing.

When Yixing had opened the door, something on Baekhyun’s must have given away where this conversation was going to go. “Baekhyun…?”

“Can I come in?” He smiled nervously, mind going numb.

“Of course.” Yixing stepped aside and Baekhyun walked forward. 

Tears started forming and falling already and Baekhyun angrily swiped at them. He couldn’t even get a word out before he became a mess. He noticed that his hands were shaking and he balled them up to hideit. The sob that broke through couldn’t hide the fact he was crying though, and once one was out he was out of control.

“Baekhyun?” Yixing’s voice was tight. “What’s wrong.”

Baekhyun turned to try and speak, but his mind to suddenly shut off. He felt couldn’t even the anguish from seconds again, there was nothing. He was falling into blackness. 

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun awoke in a familiar place--Yixing’s room. His head whirling to the point it felt like he was moving as the rest of the world stood still. There were spots in his vision that floated around so he closed his eyes once more, only to see them more vividly. 

“You’re up?” The voice that had to be Yixing’s spoke from his right.

Baekhyun made a noise that was supposed to sound like a confirmation.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were having… problems?” Yixing sounded frustrated and Baekhyun turned his to see him gripping at his hair. 

“It was just fatigue.” Baekhyun mumbled. His mind was a lot clearer now that he was up for a few minutes now. 

“You’ve been fatigued for_ months _and I had no idea it got this bad.” Yixing slouched in the chair he must have brought from the kitchen. 

“This was the first time I...fainted.” Baekhyun wasn’t exactly sure what happened to him. 

“This is all my fault.” The other groaned, standing then pacing the room. 

“How is my health your fault?” Baekhyun sat up and stayed still for a second before standing up as well.

The pacing didn’t stop. “I knew you were a little tired but I still took from you and you were always fine around me so I figured you were okay!” He was starting to ramble. “So I took from more than one emotion. Why did I do that? That made it worse, didn't it?”

“Yixing!” Baekhyun caught the man’s attention again. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Yixing approached Baekhyun and placed his hands on his shoulders, leveling his eyes to his like he was going to tell him something important. “I’m an emotion eater and I made you like this.”

“Um…”

“I’ve been feeding off of you for so long, fuck.” Yixing let go of Baekhyun and started pacing again. 

“What are you talking about…?” Baekhyun really had no fucking clue where this was going. Was Yixing fucking with him? 

He stopped once again. “I’m not human.”

“Yixing.”

“I’m _ not _. I know sound crazy but just think back, Baekhyun. Since when have you started feeling that way?” 

A light dinged in Baekhyun’s head but he didn’t want to say it outloud. He wasn’t about to add to whatever Yixing was going on about. 

“It was when you started regularly sleeping with me, right?” He shook his head, disgusted in himself. “Then you got worse after we started dating, didn’t you?” 

“So what?”

“I’ve been taking your emotions, don’t you think that would put a burden on your body?” With every word he said, Baekhyun seeing what he was saying as more logical than crazy. 

“”You weren’t sick. Your body just couldn’t handle losing so much.” Yixing ran his hands over his face. 

“So, say that I believe you. Why me?”

“Your sadness was what actually drew me to you.” Yixing admits, gnawing at his lip worriedly. 

Baekhyun blinked. “My sadness?”

He elaborated. “Um, y’see, emotion eaters don’t usually feed from positive feelings.”

“Positive feelings…” Baekhyun echoed once again, eyes showing he was processing something.

“Like… love, for example.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes now, already starting to put a defense up against Yixing.

“So, you never wanted my love?” His voice cracked and he felt a surge of despair wind him. He looked up and saw Yixing shiver, feeling a wave of emotion flow through him. “I guess not.”

A look of panic broke through Yixing’s eyes. “Baekhyu-”

“And you only approached me to feed off of me?” Baekhyun barked an incredulous laugh. “Not to help me.”

“At first ye-”

“Sorry I didn’t turn out to be a bag full of complete sadness.” His voice wavered and he flinched, he was going to cry again. He felt the burn in his eyes start as well, his vision blurring suddenly before he blinked his tears away.

“Baekhyun…”

“It’s fine. Let’s breakup, that’s what I came here to do anyway.” 

This decision was best for both of them. He was lied to and used anyway, why wouldn’t this be the best option?

“...If that’s what you want.”

  
  
  
  
  


“You’re looking a lot better recently.” Chanyeol mused as he walked up to Baekhyun’s desk. “No eyebags? It’s been a while, you finally sleeping?”

“Something like that.” Baekhyun sighed. “Let’s say I got rid of what was making me look like that.” 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow before knocking twice on the wood of the desk. “You have a visitor outside.” 

“Who?”

Chanyeol began walking out of the shared office room, waving his hand above his head. “Don’t know, but he said he’ll be waiting for you to get off a few hours ago. Wonder if he’s still there…”

Yixing waited in front of the door, kicking at loose concrete. Baekhyun wanted run back and hide until closing hours but forced himself out. It’s been two week since they broke up and Baekhyun has been recovering his health gradually. 

Baekhyun walked out and shivered even with his jacket. It was winter now and Christmas was coming, it’s been half a year since he met Yixing. He wanted to believe his story, and how could Baekhyun not when he was suddenly better than he’s ever been now that they aren’t together. Breaking up on bad terms was never bad if Yixing still things to say, he’d like to hear them.

Yixing perked at the sound of the bell and he waved awkwardly. “Um, wanna talk over here?”

Baekhyun didn’t know where “here” was but followed Yixing nonetheless. It was an alley similar to the one at the club they went to so long ago about two buildings down from his job.

“To start off,” Baekhyun began, “I did some thinking and I believe you.”

Yixing blinked. “Okay, thank you. Want to know why I told you?” 

Baekhyun didn’t answer and stared at the other’s chest as there was nowhere else to. 

“I was draining you.” Yixing whispered just barely audible enough “You blacked out, Baekhyun. You… you were falling out of love with me, right?” 

Baekhyun finally met Yixing’s eyes, surprised that he knew. He never said anything to anyone other than Jongdae.

“I knew.” Yixing pursed his lips before continuing. “You were avoiding me, it wasn’t that hard to figure out. You stopped agreeing to dates and didn’t want to come over anymore.”

“I-” Baekhyun wanted to deny it but he really did those things. They weren’t actions done because he was the one to lose interest. That never happened to him before. 

“I was taking your love and leaving you with nothing.” Yixing finally dropped his arms. “I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun didn’t run even though he was finally given the chance to do so. “Why are you sorry?”

Yixing blinked, not really sure of what Baekhyun wanted to hear. “Sorry that I only ever fed from you. Yes, that’s all I approached you for but then you started to like me and it was such a different taste of what I usually eat… it felt so _ good _, Baekhyun.” Yixing shook his head as if he was riding his mind of thoughts of Baekhyun’s emotions. “I also didn’t know what to do with it, usually we give the bad feelings out to other people but I didn’t want to let someone have your love like that. I’m sorry I took things too far.”

“So, even if I did love you, we couldn’t be together?” Baekhyun didn’t know why he was tearing up suddenly. Why was he suddenly acting like he was the one that got rejected? He was the one who pushed Yixing away in the first place and he already concluded that Yixing didn’t love him anyway when they broke up. “We wouldn’t work out with neither of us having feelings for each other.” 

“That’s not true.”

“It won’t work, Yixing.” Baekhyun angrily swiped away a tear that finally slipped.

“Not that.” Yixing cupped Baekhyun’s face suddenly and caused him to jump from both surprise and the coldness of the skin. “I love you.”

Another tear fell and dispersed on the thumb Yixing had against Baekhyun’s cheek.

“And you loved me too.” Yixing pressed his forehead with Baekhyun’s when he was sure he wasn’t going to wiggle away. 

“But I can’t…”

“Here.” Yixing eyed Baekhyun as he drew his face even closer. When Baekhyun showed no sign of pulling away he pressed his lips to his sweetly. It wasn’t anything passionate, it was slow and nothing more than their lips simply moving together.

Warmth spread throughout Baekhyun starting from his chest and soon he was filled with it. He started melting and his legs threatened to give out, and when they did Yixing caught him easily and held Baekhyun against his chest. Baekhyun found his hands hand made their way to Yixig’s hair and they were tugging lightly, wanting him to give more. 

Yixing entered his tongue in Baekhyun’s mouth with a problem, in fact, the other moaned at the action. He forced himself to pull away when he realized Baekhyun was mewling desperately. 

This kiss wasn’t very long but Baekhyun was panting and his heart was beating so quickly that he knew Yixing could feel it against his. 

“Wha-”

“I love you.” It was said once more.

This time, instead of tears, a flush made its way to Baekhyun’s cheeks and his heart sped up impossibly more. The words made him want to kiss the man crazy now. He wanted to say it back. Why? He didn’t love him anymore, right?

Yixing must have noticed the conflict going on in Baekhyun’s mind so he spoke again. “Remember when I said I emotion eaters give out bad feeling to others?”

Baekhyun nodded slowly.

“I just tried giving you some good feelings.”

A few blinks in response.

“Basically, I gave back the emotion I took...love.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened.

“You didn’t stop loving me, Baekhyun.” Yixing insisted. 

“I-” Baekhyun didn’t even finish what he wanted to say before he choked on the oncoming tears. He sobbed once before he forced himself to speak. “You’re such an asshole!”

Yixing laughed, burying Baekhyun and his cries into his chest. “Yeah, I’m sorry.”

  
  
  
  
  


“I love you.” 

Baekhyun’s face almost hurt with the smile he gave in return. “Again.”

Yixing smiled back sweetly but tilted his head in confusion. “Again?”

“Say it again.” Arms wound around Yixing’s neck and fingers settled into his hair.

“I love you.”

A kiss. “Again.”

“I love,” another, “you.”

“Once more.” 

“I love you, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun smiled into their next kiss and warmth spread throughout him. “Mm… Are you sure you’re the one who gains from emotions?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just feels like your love is filling me up.” 

Yixing laughed, throwing his head back. “I hope it’s not too much for you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes crescented in a bright smile. “Never.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was really rushing the story when I was writing this but somehow ended up with 17k words...
> 
> I actually wanted to include somewhere in here that Kyungsoo was a witch but it never really found it's place in the fic... But, that explains his freaky intuitions on the fluctuations of Baekhyun's health/aura. He's more of those modern energy and healing witches rather than the spells and potions kind. 
> 
> For the record, after they got back together, Yixing went back to feeding on the emotions at his workplace--something he did before meeting Baekhyun. Baekhyun does let him indulge here and there like when they have sex but overall, they keep track on how Baekhyun is affected. I felt like adding this to the end would take away from the "finished" feeling it had.


End file.
